Once Upon An Adventure
by Myranda Kay
Summary: What happens to me and my best freind when we find ourselves getting into something way bigger then we thought it would be. Told By Alexander


Notes:  
This is my first story yes.  
I am working with wordpad here, sadly not Word Document. Sometimes I just don't know how to spell things and commas are my enemy. Obviously I am going to be terriable yes when it comes to spelling everything right and all. Anyone care out there to help me out in the future who has wordpad and what not? I ask that you drop me a e-mail if you could.  
Kay loves you all no matter how mean she sounds and hopes you like the story.

Disclaimer:  
I don't own pokemon you morons.

Summary: What happens one day when me and my best friend get into something deeper then we can ever imagine. We find ourseves getting wrapped up in a mytery one day when studing in the library and when in the very back we happens to find a hidden passage leading to the start of a mystery we find a need to un-fold? My Pokemon Academy held more in it then I though.

Once Upon An Adventure

It all had to start when I started to failing my classes. I was in my third year of Jackson's Pokemon Academy in Kanto reigon when I started to fail my classes. It wasn't my fault or anything that all the sudden it was becoming hard all the sudden for me to know the difference between which way a Polwhirl's spin goes on it's belly of clockwise, or counter clockwise! Who cared much anyway really though about stuff like that. I didn't...or so I thought for a while till I realized I wouldn't reach my full potential as a Pokemon Racer unless I passes the classes I took and got myself out of this school.

Well, at least I had one freind in this place that I think cared about me to help me out in my troubled times of possibly getting kicked out of the school if my grades continued to go down. The was Ryan, my genious of a freind. A girlfriend...wait, that came out wrong. My friend that was a girl actually, and me to her being a boyfreind, as in a boy that is her freind, going by the name of Alex. That was me. Alexander Shapperds. Her name was as said Ryan, Julie Ryan. She liked her last name more to go by. It gave her more of her tough side to people she said then going by the name of Julie or something. I ort of liked that about Ryan which is one reason I think we became freinds right away. I got that about her and under stood in a way the first year we met, which was my second year at this school and her first...only a year ago then!

Anyway even starting a year later then me, Ryan seemed to know more then a fifth year seemed to know. She was smart, tough, whitty, and I had to admit just a great girl. What else could a kid ask for in a freind when he was going down the drain of school and grades. So when i first asked for her help she as up for it. Well...I lied. I didn't ask for her help at first. She just managed to get ahold of my report interm one day and nearly knocked me out asking what the hell was going on with me. So of course I told her, and of course she told me met her here today. Yesterday was when she found out about my grades, today was the day she decided to start helping me with them.

It made me sort of mad at first. Not that I won't take the help from one of my best freinds here, but in some moments she felt like my mom...I swear! It annoyed me more then anything else at the time, but then it made me sort of feel good. I really did have a freind that good then who didn't want me to get kicked out. Ryan more then anyone knew what happened probably when someone started to get bad grades.

So basically here I was, sitting at the library table with my fingers tapping away waiting for Ryan to show up and start with whatever she had planned for me. The hushed sounds around me drive me a bit crazy for a bit as I did wait, the only sounds really coming out where those of papers and turning pages of books. That was probably why I never liked the library too much. Not much going on around me and it was just o quiet. I drive myself insane almost sitting and waiting with my bookbag on my lap and head on the table looking down at my bad. And in my bad just so very often I saw a red fox like nose come out from it and I used used two fingers to push the nose back down under the flap and out of the sight. I was hiding my first pokemon in that bag, the rest in pokeballs around my waist on a belt that held a Lapras, Snorlax, and a Ponyta in it. All racing pokemon of some sorts. The reason though I kept one out was obviously because he didn't like his pokeball to much, followed me around everywhere too. So what else could I really do but hid the fire pokemon, which if you have not guessed was probably not allowed in the library being a fure type pokemon(A Vulpix none the less), in my bag the time while I was here.

"Alex!" I nearly feel out of my chair in a jump thinking a librarian had saw me push Vulpix back down in my bag, but soon gave a breather when the sound of the voice actually hit me. I turned with a small smile and wave as I say Ryan heading towards me. Along the way from people around she got a hush however from the loudness in her voice from calling my name.

"I thought you never get here," I said to her though as she stood beside my seat now, a smirk planted on her lips. A sort of glint on her green eyes and her firey red hair feel around her face in a messy way...what a tomboy.

"Well don't blame me, blame Finx," she said pointing to a single pokeball at her side. Finx was Ryan's own pokemon. It was her only one apparently and she swore the only one she would ever had. The Pikachu was given to her by her father the day before he went out on a ship trip to study some ocean pokemon, she told me. Apparently he never came back. It didn't seem to bother her to much though. Having Finx around made-up for the fact I guess. The Pikachu was like a replacement me in her turn whenever her and I weren't hanging out.

"Come on though!" she said when just as quickly she stopped, she was off again motioning for me to follow.

"I thought you were going to lecture me and help me study or something?"

"I am," she replied. "But first we have to get some things of course. Why do you think we are in the library. Gotta find something for you to study first." I felt like I was in the state of a 'Duh' moment as I quickly started to follow behind her. Gently swinging the bag on my shoulder, with Vulpix in it, we soon started the process of step one on how me and Ryan got ourselves in somewhat of a mess.  
-----------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked chapter one. Doesn't tell much, I know. Just want to see if it catches anyone's interest is all. I love review and comments from you guys, on past sharred accounts with my friends. Chao!

--Izzy 


End file.
